Valle de Godric
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Halloween, 28 años atras. La pesadilla dio comienzo. El ultimo enemigo que debe ser derrotado es la muerte.


**Valle de Godric  
**by**  
Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que habitan en el potterverso, son propiedad de J. si es que me sentí generosa y se los regale n.n

**Advertencias:** Contiene ligeros spoilers del capitulo XVI del séptimo libro, si no lo has leido, bien puedes darle atrás o seguir leyendo. Ah si también, tiene ligeros toques slash, pero en realidad no se concentra mucho en eso.

**Notas de Autor:** Este one-shot, se hizo principalmente, ya que mi amigo Jos-kun (Luna) me dijo que lo hiciera pero solo de ese capitulo y en fin ya después yo le puse lo demás n.n eso es un extra, espero que les guste, pero también a ti. Se te extraña n.n

Halloween – 28 años atrás.

La pesadilla dio comienzo.

Una familia pereció. Los padres por proteger a su hijo la vida se les arrebato.

Todo por un maniático que quiso quitarlos de su camino y de paso acabar con aquel que tenia poder para hacerse su rival, sin embargo, no contó con que la madre un poco antes de que cayera fulminada con la maldición asesina, puso un escudo de sangre de la cual su conjuro era magia antigua.

Cuando quiso matar al niño el conjuro se activo y le regreso la maldición, lo único que tuvo de recuerdo fue esa horrible cicatriz que le marco como su igual. Toda la comunidad magia se entero, la fiesta se celebro, ya que el que-no-debía-ser-nombrado falleció. Sin embargo, no se pusieron a pensar que el niño huérfano, era eso, un huérfano, se olvidaron de el y lo hicieron su héroe… mientras que los amigos y los compañeros de trabajo de sus padres se comprometieron en ir a dejar al pequeño a la casa de sus tíos, los cuales no les hacia gracia tener a un monstruo en su querida casa, así como su maldita hermana había sido.

Desde ahí ustedes se saben la historia.

Estaba apunto de cursar su ultimo año de colegio, cuando tomo la decisión de no ir, solo por el hecho de que tenia que derrotar al mago oscuro del siglo, fue cuando la pesadilla estuvo en su cause, todos le ponían sus esperanzas en los hombros al chico-que-vivió.

Afortunadamente lo derroto, sin que algún pedazo de su alma tuviera oportunidad de retornar, sus amigos le ayudaron para que eso sucediera, destruyeron a los contenedores donde se alojaban los pedazos de alma de ese ser, que no era humano ni un Dios, solo era una vil escoria, que imponía con su temple, respeto pero en su mayoría miedo.

Cuando los empezaron a buscar fue directo hasta el Valle de Godric, ahí donde encontró su casa hecha ruinas, donde le hacían honor mediante una estatua de su familia, y a lo lejos se veía un panteón.

Es ese lugar en el cual se encontraba, acababa de ir a ver las ruinas de su casa, se estaba dirigiendo al panteón, donde yacían los restos de aquellos que les debía la vida, si principalmente por haberlo salvado de ese sujeto, pero también por haberle dado la oportunidad de darle la vida, llevándolo por nueve meses en el vientre.

-Potter – dijo una voz a su espalda - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar deambulando? ¿No te cansas?

Sin embargo, el mencionado no hacia caso a sus palabras, es como si estuviese ido, caminando solo por que si, no le importaba lo que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor, al menos por este día.

-Deberías dejarlos ir, tus padres han de estar sufriendo con solo verte en el estado en que te encuentras – Otro momento mas de silencio – Bien, te esperare… pero en la mansión, tengo otras cosas que hacer… lo tomare como un si

Esta persona solo se le acerco al de ojos verdes y le dio un casto beso en los labios que no fueron correspondidos, pero bueno eso no era de extrañarse era 31 de Octubre. En un solo instante hubo un crujido que rompió el silencio.

_Se __despertó, pensando que era un mal sueño, esperaba que la pelea que habían tenido hace días fuera mentira y que Ron no se hubiera ido, aun tenia la esperanza de que se encontrara ahí, pero cuando giro su cabeza observo que la cama estaba intacta. __Se ha ido, se dijo Harry a sí mismo._

_Se ha ido._

_Se tuvo que repetir lo mismo mientras se bañaba y se vestía, como si repitiéndolo pudiera insensibilizarse de la conmoción. Se ha ido y no va a regresar. Y era la pura verdad._

_Empacaron sus cosas, Hermione haciéndolo demasiado despacio. Harry sabía por qué quería alargar su estancia en la ladera del río; varias veces la vio con mirada vigilante, y estaba seguro de que se engañaba a sí misma pensando que había escuchado pasos a través de la pesada lluvia, pero ninguna figura pelirroja apareció entre los árboles.__Ella y Harry se cogieron de la mano y se Desaparecieron, reapareciendo sobre una ventosa ladera cubierta de brezos._

_En el instante que llegaron, Hermione soltó la mano de Harry y se alejó de él, sentándose finalmente sobre una gran roca, su cara sobre las rodillas, sacudiéndose con lo que él sabía eran sollozos. La observó, sabiendo que debería ir a consolarla, pero algo lo mantenía atado a donde estaba._

Pensábamos que sabías lo que hacías… Pensábamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer… ¡Pensábamos que tenías un plan de verdad!

_Le __había planteado a Hermione ir al Valle de Godric, no por el hecho de querer encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, si no por algo mas personal, sus padres. Aun así fueron._

_Estaba a punto de volver a casa, a punto de regresar al lugar donde había tenido una familia. Fue en el Valle de Godric donde, si no fuera por Voldemort, podría haber crecido y pasado cada una de sus vacaciones. Podría haber invitado amigos a su casa… hasta podría haber tenido hermanos y hermanas… hubiera sido su madre la que hiciera su pastel de su cumpleaños número diecisiete._

_Estaba decidido a partir al día siguiente después de lo haberlo comentado con Hermione, pero esta tenia otros planes, estaba convencida de que ahí se encontraría Voldermort, como así también la espada, pasaron unos cuantos día cuando por fin decidieron que era hora de partir. Se encontraron con mucha nieve, si ya era época navideña y ellos estaban ahí, solos y arriesgando sus vidas, para proteger el mundo mágico._

_El corazón le latía desbocado y sentía que le salía por la boca estaba en las tierras de su antiguo hogar. Harry sintió un estremecimiento más allá de la emoción, más parecido al miedo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, se preguntó qué era lo que quería ver después de todo. Quizás Hermione sabía cómo se sentía, porque le tomó la mano y dirigió el paso por primera vez, arrastrándolo con ella._

_Estaba apunto de volver a ver a sus padres._

_Quien los encontró fue Hermione, estaba igual a las tumbas de la madre y hermana de Dumbledore, de mármol blanco. La frase que se les ponía era: _el último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte. _La oración de hace un momento pensó que era idea de Mortifago, si hasta que su amiga le dijo que tal vez fuera porque podían vivir después de la muerte._

_Ya estaba frente a ellos, de momento no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera tenia algún presente para ellos, era la primera vez que los veía y no tenia nada que presentarles, se sintió mal, quería llorar pero sintió la presencia de su amiga, esto era algo intimo, si era su amiga y todo lo que queréis, pero esto era algo entre su familia algo, que tenia que arreglar, quería estar solo y acompañado de ellos dos._

_¿Estarían viéndolo?_

_¿Estarían orgullosos?_

_¿Sabrían en lo que se ha convertido?_

_Lo más probable era que no, debido a que solo eran huesos o estarían convertidos en polvo, ni les importaría que estuviera frente a ellos, sintiéndose como un estupido, sin saber que decir o algo por el estilo, porque no estaban respirando, solo eran dos piedras frías, donde estaba grabado su nombre._

_No quería volver a pensar eso de sus padres, sin embargo, sintió un apretón de manos de parte de la castaña y el devolvió el gesto, trato de volver en si mismo, respirando y exhalando el aire nocturno.  
Se levanto y en ese momento quiso irse, dejando atrás la guirnalda de rosas navideñas que Hermione había hecho. Así pues ambos se alejaron por la nieve de vuelta a la iglesia que ahora estaba en penumbras._

Ya podía apreciarse la entrada del panteón, era una gran puerta de rejas negras, con gárgolas en la punta de los pilares, de aspecto antiguo y para tener un poco más de misterio se podía observar unos cuantos zopilotes rondando el lugar.

Cuando regreso a la mansión, se encontró con Kreacher, su elfo domestico, diciéndole que la cena ya estaba servida, acto seguido hizo una reverencia y desapareciendo, dejándolo solo como que si no se hubiese presentado.

Se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró a esa persona que lo había acompañado ese día, y como si fuera poco, esa persona siempre estaba ahí para el, en las buenas y en las malas, aunque mas en las malas que en las buenas. Era la única persona que siempre lo trataba como _Harry _y no como Harry Potter, conocido mas como el _Chico-que-Vivió-y-Venció._

Había momento como esos, en los que se preguntaba por que se había casado con Ginny Weasley y aun mas el motivo de porque no la dejaba, bueno eso era fácil de responder, se debía a sus hijos, sus queridos hijos. Su amante no le recriminaba nada, porque también tenía un hijo, de la misma edad de Albus. Se suponía que ese día tenia que pasarla con su familia y figurar ser la familia perfecta, sin embargo, se había ido a visitar a sus padres, mientras que le hacia compañía su pareja, hasta cierta hora.

Con una de sus sonrisas se sentó en la mesa.

-Y ahora, porque debo tu maravillosa presencia este día – le pregunto el chico de cabellos color azabache

-Ya vez, yo siempre sorprendo a la gente – sonrío

-¿No deberías de estar con tu familia? Ya estuviste conmigo

-Te hago la misma pregunta

-Ya sabes la respuesta

-Y tú no sabes la mía

-Claro que la se, es porque quieres pasarla conmigo y me amas demasiado como para aceptarlo – su sonrisa se amplio

-Si lo sabes, entonces porque siempre la tienes que hacer, Harry

-Deberías estar con tu hijo – le respondió Harry

-Y tú con los tuyos

-Ellos tienen a sus primos y a si mismos, mientras que el tuyo solo es hijo único

-Tengo otros días para estar con el, ahora solo quiero cenar, se esta enfriando

Ya no se pusieron a debatir, si deberían de estar ahí o con sus respectivas familias, porque a pesar de tener ya cinco años juntos y otros seis años siendo amigos, sabían el momento exacto para dejar de hablar de ellas, además aun podían cumplir con sus obligaciones como padres.

Se dispuso a comer, y cuando se llevo el tenedor a la boca, pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo, el brillo divertido en esas orbes de color grises.

**¡Finite!**

**Notas de Autor:** Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como ami al haberlo hecho, porque sinceramente este es uno de los fic mas cortos que he hecho, es decir, al momento de hacerlo, porque fueron menos de 24 horas. Y soy muy feliz por ello. n.n  
Al menos en mi formato original, la parte que esta en cursiva, fue sacado del cap 16 y fue aprox. una hoja, pues espero que no me demande por ello, y lo demás fue sacado de mi cabecita, cuando estaba dirigiéndome a mi casa, si lo que no se tiene nada que hacer cuando hay demasiado trafico, me hice dos horas. T.T cuando me hago cuarenta min.

Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí, ya después saco uno, que realmente sea SLASH. Cuídense!!!


End file.
